Garcia new lifeq
by Fanfics of awesomeness
Summary: One of garcia mistake takes her to faking her death to her making sure her team wont find her and she becoming a mom to making and becoming part of a bigger team
1. The begginig of a new start

The time was December 24 of 2018 when Penelope found out she was expecting a baby she sat there with a positive pregnancy test don't get her wrong she knew who the father was none other than Luke Alvez himself but with him being in a relationship with Lisa she couldn't bring herself to break them up but she also knew that this job was dangerous and that If she stayed in the bau someone was gonna find out and that her team would to cuz she was bond to gain wight so she had to quit as much as she didn't want to she had a little person to protect she need a job too she couldn't turn to Emily cuz she could be tracked she only had one choice and that was hotch he had a very secceful farm buissness and crossing buissnes she could help people with out dying and he could help she stood up open her laptop and searched hotch secret iditenty adress and number and called it rung two times before he pick up

Aron: hello this is jake smith who's calling

Garcia: hey boss man

Aron: Penelope it's 4am and how did u get this number are me and jack in danger

Penelope laughs

Garcia: no I need your help getting out

Aron: getting out of what

Garcia: this job and far way of Virginia as possible

Aron: plz tell me what happened

After an hour on the phone explaining the whole situation to hotch he agrees to help her out he flys her out to New Jersey.

To be continued my lovies and to all my sweethearts readers a amazing life ️️️


	2. New jersey

Has soon as Garcia got to the airport she was shocked by a bodyguard female standing there with a card with her name on it she goes up to her

Bodyguard: ms Garcia I'm natalia g Your chofer and guard Aron hotchner hires me to your guard Now flow me she says taking her bags to private jet golden that was to die for she goes up to see a tv and restroom and bedroom with closet wow was all she could say they took off and landed at in five hours and twenty minutes she got off and saw a luxury rolls Royce waiting for them natalia walks up puts the things in the trunk and opens Penelope doors in the back then goes to the driver side to drive they come to there stop to a beautiful mansion ranch she walk inside and is taken to a office to see no other then Aron hotchner they say hi and hug she sits down

Garcia: u have a plan

Aron: when don't I we'll the only way for u to start a new life is by faking your death

Penelope expresión to blank

Aron: look I know it's a lot but the only reason I asked u this and I'm helping with u this because u have a baby protect and because you're like a daughter to me

Penelope: no your right it's my baby and I have to protect him or her and if's the only way then I don't have a choice

She says looking down

Aron: hey it was a hard choice for me but jack was my whole life she says grabbing her chin

Garcia nods she gets a call and she knew that ring tone scream from New Year's Day

Garcia: it's Emily she says getting up and walking to the window that was close to hotch office and answer the phone

Emily: u finally pick up

We're on a plane ️ heading to Colorado we need info on case

Hotch taps his mouth with his hand as his hand

Reid: is that man he says over the phone

JJ: a man what man

Rossi: man wen do we get to meet this man

Matt: yeah I want to meet this man

Luke: a man who's is it

That piss her off

Garcia: I told them I was taking vacation days are see u all later she says screaming and hanging up

Aron: so

Garcia: I like I said I'm in she says

Jack runs into hotch office In a speed like speedy Gonzales In a amusement excitement

Jack: I heard she was here and I'm

Aron: turn around He says turning to Garcia and running to her she pulls him into a hug

Aron: jack I know u two miss each other I have to give Garcia a tour of the house

Jack: I can do it

Aron: well u could but

Garcia: homework I'm guessing bud but unfortunately u need to do better in life

Jack huffs

Jack: fine he says walking out of the office

They laugh after an hour of showing her around he tells her the plan and gives her a room she lays in her room she new this was a beginning to a new life she puts a hand in her stomach she knew that was a beginning to a new but beautiful life ️


	3. The plan

It was around one in the morning as Penelope car was droven and blown up the news reached Emily at four who was sleeping in her bed when she gets a phone call

Emily: hello she says standing up in her bed

Governor: ms prentiss I'm sorry to inform u that the tenicall anylist has Penelope Garcia was just found dead after driving her car into a tree and blowing up her body dint make it just bones I'm sorry agent good luck

Emily falls into her bed crying and calls her team giving them the bad news a funeral was held people cryed flowers

We're place and she was put to rest this was her death and rebrith all in one


	4. The job

I woke up to a white lace not see through dress with white high heel with black pump and white parada bag and sliver flower necklace she gets up and changes and goes down to breakfast and sees hotch eating a pancakes and a fruit salad of grapes and pineapple and strawberries and mango she sits down

Aron: good morning and u look great and it's time for u to meet the team there all nice people this job it's just like the fbi the driffent is we all have secret identities can be tracked we work with the government he says

as we get up and walk to a tunnel that goes to a garage to a Escalade and drive to a bulding agency we get in and go to the eight floor of this eleven floor bulding and go to a conference room with people that look familiar

Kate: aron she says getting up to greet him

Alexis: how's was your day how jack

Aron: fine but I extually have someone u all have to meet grace gomez also know as Penelope Garcia he says a as Garcia shakes there hands

Kate: does not recognize us wow ok hi garci I'm Kate Callahan Alixis Blake and Elle Greenaway and Jordan todd

Penelope: omg god she says hugging them all

Alix Blake: it's good to know your but where messing three agents

Laugh are heard walking up

Kate: speak of devils Garcia this is Agent Jareau alvez ex rossi she says as a woman mix of white and Hispanic walk up

Garcia: alvez as in Luke Alvez

Agent: he's my brother

Garcia: hotch she says as she try's to remain

Agent: your seceret safe with me I'm not gonna tell him anything i swear to god

Garcia clams down

Agent: we had a fallowing out it doesn't matter I don't talk to him anymore I do with jj but it's usually hi then bye thanks to this job but I'm not telling them I mean I did the same thing to rossi until he found out when my daughter was five months old thanks Blake

Alex: I fucked up I'm sorry Any who this is agent russ Montgomery and agent drew smith

Garcia shakes Agent Alvez hand thanks and gives her a hug and shakes the agent hands

Aron: Penelope is gonna be our tech anylist and profiler and ssa in training after she gives birth


End file.
